


The Stolen Specs

by therendezvouspoint



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, IgNoct, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therendezvouspoint/pseuds/therendezvouspoint
Summary: Noctis can't get enough of Ignis without his glasses whilst Ignis just can't seem to keep a hold on them.





	The Stolen Specs

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is the first fic i've managed to finish writing and post in like 2 years and all it apparently took was selling my soul to this game... I hope my writing isn't too rusty 
> 
> This is set immediately after that one tour where you help find Ignis' glasses

The air was heavy with raindrops in Myrlwood forest as Ignis and Noctis made their way back to the haven they'd made camp at the night before. Noctis was struggling to hold in laughter, still uncertain whether to believe the events of that morning had really happened.

“Tell me again how a chocobo managed to steal your glasses?” He said with a smirk, receiving a glare in return that made him feel as if he should have turned to stone. 

Noctis watched as Ignis unfolded the runaway glasses and held them up to the light. Without really thinking, Noctis reached up and took the glasses from his hands.

"Noct, what -“

“I’m checking for damage, I’d probably see it better than you right now.” That wasn’t entirely true; Noctis just wanted to prolong the sight of Ignis without his glasses. “They seem to be okay, just dirty.” He finally concluded, wiping them clean on his shirt and earning a disapproving look from Ignis.

Ignis held out a hand for his glasses but Noctis shook his head.

“Close your eyes.”

Surprisingly, Ignis did as he said and stood still apparently understanding Noctis’ intention. Noctis raised himself on tiptoe slightly and reached up to slip the glasses on but then paused. He marvelled at the way Ignis looked with hair slicked back from the rain, a few strands hanging loose over his forehead which was free of the usual worry lines. He looked relaxed and peaceful, a gentle smile playing on his lips. Once again Noctis found himself not thinking and leaned forward to press a kiss to Ignis’ cheek.

Ignis’ eyes flew open at the feeling of Noctis so close but before he could completely comprehend what was happening Noctis was already backing away, waving his glasses in front of him.

“I think I’ll hold onto these a little longer…” He said with a teasing grin before turning and running.

Ignis blinked a few times in surprise before giving chase to the fast retreating figure. It didn’t take much for him to catch up to Noctis, reaching out for him as he drew closer.

When Noctis felt a hand close around his wrist he stopped running and turned to Ignis. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut short as with a tug Ignis pulled him closer. They stood toe to toe; foreheads nearly touching for a heartbeat before they both leaned in like gravity itself was urging them on.

“May I?”

“Please.”

Finally lips rushed together; noses bumping as they did so. Hands hastily made their way to cup cheeks and run through hair. Rain still fell around them but time might as well have stopped for all they noticed. The glasses were squashed between Noctis’ palm and Ignis’ cheek but neither felt them, being too wrapped up in each other having both wished for this for so long.

When they broke apart they stood leaning forehead to forehead for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath. Noctis then leaned back and finally returned the glasses to where they belonged.

“Ah,” Ignis said, “all the better to see you with.”

“Is this where you realise you kissed the wrong guy?”

Ignis leaned in and kissed Noctis again before saying softly, “Even if I were truly blind, I’d know you anywhere.”

“Oh, good, or I might have had to consider permanently losing your glasses.” Noctis joked but there was no hiding the reddening of his cheeks. A raindrop then chose that moment to slip under his shirt and down his back making him shiver. “Come on, let’s head back.” He grabbed Ignis’ hand, pulling him in the direction of the haven once more.

“Hmm yes, I suppose we should, I have yet to make breakfast after all.” Ignis matched pace with Noctis but didn’t let go of his hand.

“I could still give you a hand with that.”

“Oh? But I already seem to be holding one.”

Noctis looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Well I guess it’s pretty _handy_ that I have another one.”

“Good, breakfast can be quite a _handful_.”

Noctis snorted. “I’m not sure I can stay awake after this morning though.” He moved closer to Ignis and leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Remember, we still have to fight our way back out of this forest you know.”

“Yeah, but you’ve got my back right?”

Ignis smiled and turned his head to press a kiss to Noctis’ temple.

“Always.”

They made it back to camp just as Gladio and Prompto were emerging from the tent and if the pair noticed the others’ closeness, the lingering touches, and the soft smiles throughout the day, neither commented. And when Ignis and Noctis fell asleep curled around each other they shared knowing looks.

As the sun rose the next morning Ignis woke to find a sleepy prince nestled against him, one hand in his own. He wondered as he lay there, not yet ready to disturb the peace, whether he should find and thank that chocobo for stealing his glasses after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I only finished playing the main game for the first time a couple of weeks ago and played Episode Ignis immediately afterward and I feel like I'm still recovering from that...
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^-^


End file.
